


Нарцисс (Narcissus)

by Daria_T



Series: Ты не обязан (говорить да) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kodos POV, M/M, Purposefully skewed morality, Tarsus IV, Themes of dubious consent, dark themes, Тарсус IV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daria_T/pseuds/Daria_T
Summary: Как и всё красивое, Джеймс — избалованное, неблагодарное создание.Эти черты Кодосу придётся искоренить, когда придёт время. Ради его же профессионального роста.





	Нарцисс (Narcissus)

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа достаточно мрачная. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на предупреждения!

Новый ученик закинул ноги на парту.

Это желание доминировать, испытание лимита Кодоса, сознательно ли мальчик это делает или нет, но губернатору хватает одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что он видит перед собой природного лидера. В нём есть классическая уверенность лидера, граничащая с дерзостью, и конечно же привлекательность — да, он может заметить и это. Смотреть — не преступление. Но ещё больше это проявляется в том, как он завладел вниманием всего класса, и это в самый первый день. Он стал их представителем, их голосом, просто потому, что он здесь появился.

Кодос ожидал сопротивления в той или иной форме, как и от Джорджа Кирка-старшего, когда принял его в класс углубленного изучения политической науки два года назад; и был удивлён, когда Сэмюэль Кирк оказался умным и хорошо-воспитанным молодым человеком, неизбалованным известностью своего отца и, как следствие, перенесённой на него. На Тарсусе IV мало учеников, и дети распределены в группы по способностям, а не возрасту; и Сэмюэль Кирк определённо заслужил своё место в лучшем из классов, включая те, что под опекой самого Кодоса. Разочарованием стало то, что семнадцатилетний парень слишком далеко продвинулся в своём развитии, слишком “закупорился” на своём эмоциональном подходе, чтобы должным образом принять инструкции Кодоса.

А вот этот мальчик…

Этот мальчик, что смотрит на него горящими, умными глазами, расслабленный и ухмыляющийся, и неосознанно привлекающий взгляды всех в классе, сменивший шесть школ за четыре года, согласно записи в карточке. Он знает о битве за влияние в классе. Он привык проверять границы своих возможностей, бороться с порядком только за тем, чтобы отбросить его, когда учитель проявит некомпетентность.

Он не привык к Кодосу.

— Сегодня мы начнём читать Юлия Цезаря, — обращается он к классу, решив пока игнорировать поведение Кирка. — Воспользуемся взглядами Шекспира, чтобы проанализировать современные политические процессы. Пожалуйста, откройте свои книги на… да? — Он кивает мальчику, поднявшему руку.

— Я не хочу изучать Юлия Цезаря, — сообщает тот классу, взгляд упрямый, а голос уверенный.

Дети нервно хихикают.

— К сожалению, — отвечает Кодос, — расписание не подлежит публичному обсуждению. Откройте свои книги…

Мальчик снова поднял руку. Губернатор его игнорирует.

— Почему оно не подлежит публичному обсуждению? — спрашивает он, когда становится ясно, что его не вызовут. — Это потому, что вы боитесь проиграть?

— Джимми, — шипит Сэмюэль со своего места двумя рядами дальше. — Заткнись.

Кодос делает глубокий вдох.

— Мистер Кирк, если вы сомневаетесь, что можете сидеть тихо…

— О, я думаю, могу. Вот почему я здесь, потому что думаю, что могу. Почему бы вам не рассказать, почему вы можете учить других?

— Мистер Кирк...

— Почему мы должны вас слушать? Только ‘тому, что вы стоите перед нами? ‘Таму что другие поленились спросить?

— Мистер Кирк, это ваше последнее предупреждение...

—Почему вообще губернатор планеты учит детей? Вы хоть знаете?

Руки Кодоса сжимаются в кулаки.

— Вы, — выдавливает он, — незрелый, деструктивный ребёнок...

— Деструктивный? — повторяет мальчик, словно это личное оскорбление.  — Деструктивный… Знаете, вот что неправильно со всеми вами, учителями. Вы думаете разрушение — это плохо.1 Чтобы начать строить что-то хорошее, нужно разрушить всё плохое, разве не правда? Разве алгебра не так работает? Разве физика не так работает?

— Джимми, — стонет Сэмюэль, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Он не обращает внимания на брата и забирается на парту. Класс смотрит на него, не отрываясь.

— Разве это не базовый философский принцип Сократа? Всё, что он делал, — это указывал людям на их ошибки — по сути, разрушая плохое, чтобы на его месте поселилось хорошее. Тогда почему разрушительные силы всегда осуждают? Скажите мне, сэр, и, может быть, тогда я позволю вам учить нас Юлия Цезаря.

— Не вам, — выдавливает Кодос, — позволять мне вас учить. Если вы не готовы…

— Да, только смерть его: нет у меня, — декламирует Кирк, прерывая его.

    Причины личной возмущаться им,

    Лишь благо общее. Он ждет короны;

    Каким тогда он станет - вот вопрос.

    На яркий свет гадюка выползает,

    И осторожней мы тогда ступаем.

    Короновать его - ему дать жало,

    Чтоб зло по прихоти он причинял.

    Величье тягостно, когда в разладе

    Власть с состраданьем. Я не замечал,

    Чтоб в Цезаре его пристрастья были

    Сильнее разума. Но ведь смиренье -

    Лишь лестница для юных честолюбий:

    Наверх взбираясь, смотрят на нее,

    Когда ж на верхнюю ступеньку встанут,

    То к лестнице спиною обратятся

    И смотрят в облака, презрев ступеньки,

    Что вверх их возвели. Вот так и Цезарь.

    Предотвратим же это. Пусть причины

    Для распри с ним пока еще не видно,

    Решим, что, как и все, он, возвеличась,

    В такие ж крайности потом впадет.

    Пусть будет он для нас яйцом змеиным,

    Что вылупит, созрев, такое ж зло.

    Убьем его в зародыше.2

Кодос смотрит на него без слов.

— Брут сам принял решение убить Цезаря — убить своего приёмного отца! — не ради разрушения, а для созидания. Подарить своей стране шанс преуспеть. Потому что учителя, — от Эсава до Брута и Сократа — никогда не понимали, что разрушение является частью созидания.

И Кодос смотрит, смотрит на мальчика, стоящего на парте, цитирующего Шекспира, рассуждающего о философии, теологии, формулирующего концепции, о которых и взрослые обычно понятия не имеют; солнце отражается в его волосах, в глазах огонь, что околдовывает, выжидательная ухмылка; он ждёт реакции Кодоса, ждёт его злости, его наказания. Ждёт, что Кодос окажется таким же, как и все другие его учителя, которые видели это его… чем бы это ни было, и не знали, что с этим делать.

И Кодос… всё смотрит.

Видит.

Узнаёт.

Узнаёт себя. Здесь. В этом мальчике. С этим бесцельным огнём, бесконтрольным...

— Сколько тебе лет?

Мальчик склоняет голову набок, удивлён, но всё ещё настороже. Любопытно.

— Четырнадцать.

Четырнадцать.

— И ты… запомнил этот монолог сам? Сам составил эту… речь?

— Конечно, сам, — нахально отвечает блондин. — Я настолько красноречив, что аж противно.

— Это экстраординарно, — отвечает Кодос, и мальчик замолкает.

Ошарашенно смотрит на него. Словно действительно шокирован.

Словно его никогда раньше не называли экстраординарным. Что не может быть правдой.

Или может?

Может ли быть так, что эту точную копию Джорджа Кирка не чрезмерно хвалили, а чрезмерно игнорировали? Может ли быть так, что из-за возложенных на него высоких ожиданий его никогда не называли экстраординарным? Потому что если он преуспевал, то всего лишь оправдывал ожидания.

(Не удивительно, что он выбрал противоположное, лишь бы только полностью обойти эти ожидания.)

Может ли быть так, что этого мальчика — резервуар нетронутого, неопределившегося таланта — впервые признали тем, кто он есть?

Мысль… электризует.

— Как тебя зовут?

Пауза.

— Джей-Ти.

— Я спросил о твоём имени, твоём полном имени.

— Джеймс Тиберий, — неохотно отвечают ему.

Интересно. Он не назвал свою фамилию, хотя должен был подозревать, что она могла дать ему другое к себе отношение. Он словно хочет отделить себя от своего отца; словно знает свою силу, свои заслуги и хочет чтобы его судили за них, не за что-то другое. Ещё одно сходство между ними.

Кодос улыбается.

— Сильное имя для сильной личности. Значит, Джеймс. — Он видит, что мальчик уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и продолжает: — Уверен, ты понимаешь, что прозвища нужны только детям. А ты… — Он осматривает мальчика с головы до ног, оценивает. Понимает его. Оказывает услугу, видя его целиком, всю красоту сердца, разума и тела. — Ты не ребёнок.

Джим улыбается в ответ, словно никогда раньше не был так горд.

— Я хочу услышать, если тебе есть что сказать, — говорит ему Кодос. — Я хочу услышать всё, что ты хочешь сказать. Со своего места.

Джеймс садится на своё место.

Он больше никогда не прерывает урок.

“Если такой он в четырнадцать, — думает Кодос, продолжая рассказывать, но не выпуская из своего поля зрения свой новый проект, своего протеже, этот сгусток харизмы и грубой, интуитивной силы, облачённой в джинсы, едва держащиеся на бёдрах, и футболку с изображением рок-группы. — То что будет в восемнадцать? В двадцать пять? Не хватает только чего-то — кого-то — чтобы направить эту необъятную силу в нужное русло. Придать нужную форму.”

Кодос узнаёт себя в этом мальчике. Конечно, есть пару отличий, но это можно исправить.

***

Время идёт, и проект Кодоса становится ещё более многообещающим. Джеймс начинает привыкать к своему новому дому на Тарсусе IV, к тёте и дяде, начинает заводить друзей.

Его поведение в классе идеально, а сданные работы…

Они продуманные, говорят о его широком кругозоре и необыкновенной сообразительности. Его идеи удивительны, а образ мысли весьма динамичен. Джеймс всегда готов к урокам и прикладывает все усилия на выполнение каждого из заданий.

Ясно как день, что мальчик ищет его одобрения.

Если Кодосу и нужны были доказательства, что его внимание не безответно, то он их получил.

Когда он организовывает частные уроки с Джеймсом, он показывает, что верит в потенциал мальчика. В то, что с ним можно что-то сделать.

Учить его и шлифовать, когда его ничто не отвлекает.

***

На следующий день Сэмюэль остаётся после уроков.

— Сэр. Я бы хотел поговорить с вами о частных уроках с Джимом.

— Ты против? — поднимает бровь Кодос.

— О, нет, я определённо поддерживаю. Он слишком умён по сравнению с другими в классе, и я думаю, для него важно иметь что-то вроде этого. Я просто — Девятнадцатилетний парень отводит взгляд. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что вы знаете, как это важно для него.

— Важно, в смысле..?

— Он вам доверяет, — прямо говорит Сэмюэль. — Он видит в вас отца, которого у него никогда не было. В смысле, у нас есть отчим, полагаю, но…

Он машет рукой, показывая, что отчим является слабой заменой родителя.

— Джимми нравится делать вид, словно ему никто не нужен, но это не так. Особенно отец. Поэтому. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нём.

Кодос о нём позаботится, конечно. Но он не может не улыбнуться от теории Сэмюэля, что привязанность Джеймса к нему — это желание видеть в нём отца.

Как он неправ.

***

Частные уроки проходят два раза в неделю. Джеймс приходит к Кодосу в офис узнать больше о самых разных предметах, от литературы и науки до философии. И с каждым днём влюблённость Джеймса становится всё очевиднее.

Взгляд, направленный на него, уж точно горит желанием. Их руки соприкасаются, когда Джеймс тянется за книгой, хотя этого можно было избежать. И то, как он улыбается, когда его хвалят…

Чем ещё это может быть, кроме сексуального влечения?

Это настолько очевидно. Будоражаще.

Но он всё ещё не может быть тем, кто сделает первый шаг, он должен подождать, пока это сделает Джеймс.

***

У Джеймса есть привычка кусать кончик карандаша, пока он решает тесты.

Он и сейчас так делает, раздумывая над вопросом эссе (повышенной сложности, требует объединения концепций из нескольких литературных источников и применения их одновременно к исторической и современной политике) и задумчиво прижимая кончик карандаша к губам, покусывая его, посасывая…

Это весьма… отвлекает.

Кодос скрипит зубами, пытается смотреть куда-нибудь ещё, но его взгляд всё время возвращается обратно. Это сводит с ума. Это неприлично.

И Джеймс явно делает это нарочно.

— Джеймс, — спокойно окликает он, когда мальчик начинает писать, но всё ещё держит карандаш во рту между предложениями. — Это письменный тест. И оценивать его будут не за оральные способности.

Джеймс поднимает на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Я знаю.

И возвращается к тесту, а Кодос закрывает глаза и заставляет себя оставаться спокойным. Терпеливым.

Он представляет, что эти умные губы могут делать, если только получат правильные указания. Представляет, как будут чувствоваться эти волосы под пальцами.

“Джеймс только притворяется непонимающим”, — говорит он себе. “Он просто делает то, что и всегда, — проверяет границы. Но он не выведет меня из себя. У меня больше выдержки, чем у него, — я могу подождать."

***

Но даже после того, как он прямо рассказывает блондину об одном из самых важных уроков — неумолимой правде экономики — Джеймс не спрашивает, что он должен Кодосу. Не потому, что не понимает принципов, и не потому, что не видит, какое это имеет к нему отношение… а просто не думает, что он вообще что-либо Кодосу должен за всё, что он для него сделал, всё время и усилия, которыми он пожертвовал ради его развития. Мальчик принимает как должное, то особенное отношение, которое получил.

Как и всё красивое, Джеймс — избалованное, неблагодарное создание.

Эти черты Кодосу придётся искоренить, когда придёт время. Ради его же профессионального роста.

***

Одно о нём нельзя сказать точно — что он не заботится о своих людях. Он заботится о них достаточно, чтобы делать, что может, ради тех, кого можно спасти. Даже когда фунгус продолжает поглощать поля, а помощь от Федерации всё ещё не приходит.

Даже когда он очищает медицинский отсек от стариков и других паразитов, которых и так ждала смерть, около 250 всё ещё должны умереть.

В школе колонии Тарсуса 253 ученика.

***

Учить намного проще, и легче, когда в классе всего три человека.

Однако, это не совсем правда — в комнате может быть и трое, но ещё несколько явно где-то ещё. Воруют еду, и устраивают беспорядки, и называют себя Детским бунтом, и задевают каждый нерв в теле Кодоса.

У них не было бы доступа к хранилищу без помощи одного из “счастливчиков”.

Вопрос лишь, кто из них.

Он продолжает рассказывать об истории и конечной гибели правления Альдерааан, и девочка Райли не сводит с него глаз.

Это она, он уверен. Она и есть предатель.

Но он не может убить её, не имея доказательств.

***

Джеймс целует его.

Целует так, словно умирал от жажды, и наконец нашёл воду. Целует страстно, отчаянно.

“Наконец-то”, — думает Кодос.

— Я-я… мне жаль, сэр, — запинается мальчик. Облизывает припухшие губы, и в груди Кодоса что-то довольно рычит. Теперь будет так, и каждый миг ожидания того стоил. — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, я просто...

Он не может подавить ухмылку, что появляется на лице. Мальчик так долго сдерживался, что будет неправильным, дальше удерживать его от того, что он хочет. Он придвигает Джеймса ближе.

— Я так и знал.

— Ч-что? — смотрят на него широко распахнутые голубые глаза.

— Ты хотел этого с тех пор, как увидел меня, не правда ли, Джеймс? — наконец-то он может провести по этим светлым волосам, так, как хотел уже больше года. Они такие же мягкие, как он и представлял. — Ты ведь к этому всё и вёл, с самого начала. Любишь сперва немного подразнить? 

Медленно, Джеймс кивает, и губернатор вознаграждает его ещё одним поцелуем, на этот раз медленным, давая себе больше времени, чтобы толкнуть его к стене и насладиться. Шея, грудь, живот… Из горла Джеймса вырывается беспомощный звук, когда он начинает расстёгивать молнию, и Кодос смеётся.

— Сэр… — голос звучит сдавленно. — Я не… я не...

Он не ожидал, что Джеймс окажется таким скромным. Это лишь из-за неопытности, конечно же. Но Кодос знает, что немного практики, и Джеймс преуспеет в этом, как преуспел в остальном. Его нужно лишь немного… подтолкнуть.

— Ну что же ты, Джеймс. Отступить прямо сейчас было бы весьма нехорошо. Все потраченные часы, все те усилия, что я приложил, чтобы тебя обучить, накормить и присмотреть за тобой. Игнорировать твоих… ах… “крыс”.

Мальчик не сводит с него глаз, и губернатор знает, что он попал в цель. Он подозревал, что Джеймс в определённой степени питает симпатию к так-называемому Детскому бунту — возможно его брат тоже вовлечён. Это определённо подтвердит его гипотезу, что они с той девочкой Райли состоят в романтической связи.

— Ты думал, я не знаю, что они делают? Думал, что я не смог бы их найти, если бы захотел? Лишь небу известно, зачем ты растрачиваешь свои симпатии на этот жалкий сброд — между нами говоря, Джеймс, тебе бы следовало лучше знать это. Я, конечно, готов тебе подыграть… но у всего есть своя цена.

Кажется, Джеймс понимает. Хорошо. Значит урок усвоен хорошо.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что после всего, что я для тебя сделал, пришла пора и мне получить что-то взамен? Ответь мне, Джеймс.

— Да, — шёпот. — Но…

— Хотя, конечно, я мог бы вместо этого взыскать компенсацию и с твоего брата, — задумчиво говорит он. — Но я же вижу, что ты правда хочешь этого, несмотря на эти вялые возражения. Не правда ли, мой маленький дразнилка? Отвечай, Джеймс.

— Да, — ещё тише.

Кодос улыбается редкой, радушной улыбкой, и гладит по щеке.

— Ты всегда всё схватывал на лету. И этим обязан именно мне. Ты понимаешь, не так ли? Отвечай.

Блондин не отвечает, и Кодос тянет его за волосы, получая двойное удовольствие от внимания Джеймса и вырвавшегося из его горла вздоха боли, что отзывается в паху.

— Ты не обязан говорить _да_ , Джеймс. Просто не говори _нет_.

И, как всегда, мальчик схватывает на лету.

***

Джеймс, как оказалось, абсолютно ненасытен, и Кодос балует его каждый день, иногда чаще (он помнит, каково это, когда тебе пятнадцать). Их договорённость выгодна им обоим: Джеймс держит своих маленьких бунтовщиков в безопасности, а Кодос получает такую необходимую разрядку от стресса административных обязанностей, и они оба наслаждаются взаимным обменом услуг.

Возможность лепить из Джеймса что-то великолепное, “укротить” его, в определённой степени, — невероятна. В этом тоже мальчик быстро прогрессирует, понимая, что от него требуется чисто интуитивно, и выполняя без всяких жалоб.

По правде, это один из тех уроков, который усвоился наиболее крепко — добродетель тишины. Джеймс не произносит ни слова, не важно, как долго он держит его на грани, или как сильно опускает кнут. От него едва слышны какие-либо звуки, если только его не спросят.

Конечно, большую часть времени Кодос держит его с кляпом во рту. Связанный, с кляпом во рту, беспомощный (есть что-то поистине невероятное видеть весь этот потенциал беспомощным, у своих ног), не в силах сказать нет, даже если бы захотел.

Не то, чтобы он захотел, конечно.

***

У Джеймса есть привычка смотреть куда-то вдаль, когда Кодос внутри него.

Если бы он просто смотрел, это одно дело; но мальчик словно сам не здесь, словно его разум где-то за много миль далеко отсюда, растворён в огромном ничто, взгляд смотрит в никуда.

Это оскорбительно.

Это неприемлемо.

Задача Кодоса — научить его дисциплине, а дисциплина говорит, что для всего есть своё время и место. Здесь и сейчас он должен быть благодарен за то, что Кодос ему даёт.

— Посмотри на меня, Джеймс.

Вспыхивает узнавание. Голубые глаза, чем-то затуманенные (удовольствием, скорее всего) встречаются с его собственными. Хорошо. Дисциплина. Принятие боли. Способность принимать трудные решения, необходимые уроки, которые нужно усвоить Джеймсу для своего же личного и профессионального роста.

— Я надеюсь, ты оценишь это, — стонет он. — Моё тебе потакание. Я всегда делаю это так, как ты хочешь. Как предлагаешь себя. Хотя, стоит сказать, что мне нравятся твои идеи…

Он уже близко, с каждым толчком жар захватывает его, толкает быстрее, сильнее; дыхание Джеймса становится лишь серией рваных выдохов боли.

— Разве это не мило, показать себя прекрасной — превосходной — шлюхой, коей ты и являешься?

Он кончает секунду спустя, и его не сильно волнует то, что Джеймс так и ответил _да_ на его вопрос.

(Ведь он не сказал _нет_.)

***

Со временем Джеймс становится тише и тише, в классе, и вне класса. Он не так часто разговаривает, а когда говорит — его слова легки и точно подобраны, вся его гениальность сжата, острая, как лезвие ножа. Наконец-то этот огонь под контролем. Укрощён. Наконец-то его можно шлифовать, придавать форму… Наконец-то видение его Кодосом, всё величие, что его ждёт, может стать реальностью.

— Останься после уроков, — говорит ему Кодос, и Джеймс поднимает на него тёмные глаза, наполненные мощным, опасным пониманием.

Пониманием, которое дал ему Кодос.

Джеймс никогда не сможет отплатить ему за то, что он ему подарил, конечно, но их договорённость — лишь начало.

***

Ему доложили, что стража арестовала участников Детского бунта. То, как он колебался, прежде чем обрушить на них заслуженное наказание, — это показатель его привязанности к мальчику.

Он так долго баловал Джеймса, в конце концов.

Но он также должен позаботиться о колонии.

***

Большинство детей понимает — он должен поставить их в пример; и самый простой способ это сделать — это связать их на платформе и убить, медленно.

Проблема лишь в том, что вид опускающегося на спину Джеймса кнута возбуждает его. Заставляет его желать ещё.

Джеймс не взглянул на него, никак не обозначил его присутствие с момента вынужденной смерти Сэмюэля.

Он бьёт его сильнее других, унижает его больше других, уделяет особое внимание — как и всегда — больше, чем другим.

Всё ещё, нет ответа.

Даже наполовину сожжённое лицо друга не вызывает какой-нибудь реакции.

И Эрика всё ещё пронзает его взглядом, молча. Оценивая. Осуждая.

Кодос понимает, что уже давно пора поставить её на место.

***

Когда рассеиваются клубы дыма после гражданской войны и становится очевидно, что спасать больше нечего, его сердце охватывает паника, не похожая ни на что, испытанное ранее.

Он отходит от связанных на платформе детей, зная, что они скорее всего умрут от голода — но потом, они бы так и умерли, даже без него. Ничего плохого он не делает.

Джеймс всё ещё не реагирует.

Это не его тело станет пеплом, найденным в здании капитолия, а кого-то из стражников, переодетого в одежду Кодоса. Убит в ходе гражданской войны, естественно — не Кодос убил его.

Он же не убийца, в конце концов.

***

С новым лицом и новой жизнью Кодос сталкивается с тем, каким его выставили репортёры и историки.

Кодос-палач, так они его назвали. Словно всё, чего он хотел, — это смерть и разрушения. Словно он не пытался всё это время спасти то, что мог.

Что ж. Пусть болтают, что хотят. Он знает, что невиновен. Он не мог знать, что Звёздный Флот прибудет на следующий день, после гражданской войны. Он не мог этого знать. Он делал то, что мог, с той информацией, которой обладал на тот момент.

Нет смысла выкалывать себе глаза, как Эдип, и слепым брести прочь из Фив за грехи, которых не совершал.

Кодос-палач.

Что за вздор. Всё это.

Суеверия и вздор.

***

На удивление, ему сложно примириться не с тем, каким его выставили в глазах публики, а с пониманием, что всё это время предателем был Джеймс.

Он должен был знать. Должен был подозревать. Он просто… никогда не позволял себе это признать, соединить кусочки воедино (так очевидно, теперь, так болезненно очевидно), когда мог взглянуть на всё со стороны.

Расстояние не уменьшает боль предательства.

Не уменьшает вечно присутствующий зуд страха.

Джеймс выжил, он знает. Джеймс где-то там, невероятный, и злой, и опасный. Творение Кодоса, его собственный монстр Франкенштейна, законченный лишь наполовину, неправильной формы, бесконтрольный.

Джеймс — единственный, кто сможет его узнать. Кто сможет его опознать.

Кто сможет его убить.

Джеймс приходит к нему в кошмарах, зло смеётся, притягивает для поцелуя и потом отталкивает, насмехаясь.

Джеймс смотрит на него. Понимает его. Винит его.

— Ты мне отвратителен, — шепчет он. — Я никогда тебя не хотел. Я лишь использовал тебя в своих целях. Педофил. Насильник. Убийца.

— Нет! — умоляет Кодос. — Я не знал. Я не знал!

***

Он удочеряет Ленор, как символ новой жизни, потому что учить других всегда было частью его натуры.

И если он может одновременно опровергнуть обвинения Джеймса (“Педофил. Насильник. Убийца.”) заполнившие разум, что ж. Тем лучше.

***

Он прекрасный отец.

Он даёт ей всё, что когда-либо понадобится — он заботится о ней, направляет, обучает её. Он читает ей классику перед сном, и она быстро вырастает со своим пониманием, со своей собственной искрой гениальности.

Ничто, по сравнению с Джеймсом. Но всё же.

Он прекрасный отец. И каждое объятие, что он дарит ей, каждая улыбка, каждый раз, когда он не касается её неподобающим отцу образом — он опровергает обвинения Джеймса.

Но кошмары продолжаются. Эти глаза всё ещё преследуют его. Не отпускают.

— Я не знал! — умоляет он призрака из своих ночных кошмаров. — Я не знал! Я делал, что мог. Что ещё ты от меня хочешь?

Призрак смотрит на него пронзительными голубыми глазами и с пугающе пустым выражением лица.

—  Я хочу, чтобы ты выколол глаза, и слепым покинул Фивы.

***

Он нисколько не удивлён, когда видит последние голограммы. Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк. Самый молодой капитан за всю историю Звёздного Флота. Спаситель Земли. Герой Федерации.

“Если он был красивым мальчиком, — отмечает Кодос. —  То вырос в завораживающего мужчину.”

Физические изменения заставляют его гадать, как изменился разум, после его уроков на Тарсусе. Кодосу всё ещё многому нужно его научить, столько всего сделать. Для него. Но, несмотря на незаконченные уроки, это только благодаря ему Джеймс смог реализовать свой потенциал. Он обязан ему — всем, чего достиг, — ему, Кодосу. Вселенная обязана Джеймсу всем, что он сделал, и, следовательно, Кодосу тоже. Даже если они никогда этого не признают.

Даже если Джеймс никогда этого не признает.

***

Он видит голубые глаза, следящие за ним. Обвиняющие его. Он видит их в бликах света на планете Кю, когда кричит, умоляет призрака Банко, убеждает, что он не виноват, что его нельзя винить. 

“Прочь! С глаз уйди! Земля тебя пусть спрячет!  
В костях твоих мозг высох, кровь остыла;  
В глазах, которыми сверкаешь ты,  
Нет зрения.”3

“Примите это, пэры,” — слышит он Ленор, играющей леди Макбет. Её голос звучит, словно издалека. Словно из другой жизни.

“Как вещь обычную, - обычно это,  
Но это портит радость нашей встречи”.

“На все пойду!” — продолжает он.  
Явись и зареви медведем русским,  
Иль носорогом, иль гирканским тигром,  
Любой прими ты образ - и не дрогнет  
Во мне нерв ни один. Или воскресни  
И вызови на поединок  
И, если задрожу, зови меня  
Девчонкой робкою. Прочь, призрак страшный!  
Прочь, чучело!”

Какая глупость, думает он. Повторяет себе. Снова и снова: какая глупость. Такая же глупость, как и Король Эдип. Он не знал. Он не знал. Он делал, что мог, обладая той информацией, что у него была. Джеймс не знает, что он жив, и даже если узнает, то поймёт. Его страхи абсолютно беспочвенны.

Суеверия и вздор, всё это.

Суеверия и вздор.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Деструктивный - дословно с английского языка переводится как разрушительный.  
> 2\. Отрывок из У. Шекспир “Юлий Цезарь”. Акт II, сцена 1. Перевод М.Зенкевича. ПСС в восьми томах. Издательство "Искусство", 1959, т. 5. Источник: http://lib.ru/SHAKESPEARE/shks_july.txt_with-big-pictures.html#7  
> 3\. Здесь, и далее: У. Шекспир “Макбет”. Акт III, сцена 4. Перевод А.Радловой. Государственное издательство "Художественная литература", Л., 1939. Источник: http://lib.ru/SHAKESPEARE/shks_mcbeth5.txt.


End file.
